


she herself

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Gen, Milan Fashion Week
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique menggantikan temannya untuk datang sebagai perwakilan di Milan. Irena turun tangan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she herself

** she herself **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Characters** : Monaco, Seborga, Czech. **Genre** : Friendship.  **Rating** :  K+.

* * *

“Jadi, undangan itu milikmu?” Fiorenzo menurunkan gulungan karton yang tadi dicermatinya. Persetan dengan wacana mozaik Monalisa yang akan dipajang di salah satu dinding rancangan di tangannya. “Bagus sekali. Kapan lagi kau bisa duduk di barisan terdepan sebuah acara bergengsi?”

Monique mengangkat bahu. “Dan ... berdandan.”

“Mengapa tidak?”

“Aku ... tidak biasa ....”

“Kau juga tidak biasa bekerja pada awalnya, ‘kan? Tetapi kau berhasil dan bisa diterima sebagai karyawan lepas setelah masa magangmu selesai,” Fiorenzo mencoba meyakinkan, kali ini ia kembali pada karton dan sketsanya yang penuh bekas hapusan.

Monique menghela napas. _Lalu apa setelah ini?_ Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa beludru yang mulai terkikis itu. Mungkin ia harus bicara pada Ibu, tetapi kalaupun wanita itu datang dari Athena minggu depan, dia tidak akan bisa diganggu gugat karena pekerjaan selalu mengejarnya.

“Tapi aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, sebenarnya,” Fiorenzo berseloroh sambil meletakkan kartonnya ke atas meja, dan mengambil pensil. “Aku tidak mengerti mode sama sekali—jadi aku tidak bisa memaksamu juga.”

“Aku akan melakukannya semampuku saja.”

Mata mereka berserobok. Monique berkedip cepat.

“Apa?”

“Minta saran Irena.”

* * *

Jika bukan Fiorenzo yang mengusulkannya, maka Irena adalah orang terakhir yang diharapkan Monique.

“Mmm, sebentar. Aku membawa beberapa warna, tetapi yang paling cocok sepertinya yang biru. Satu tingkat lebih cerah daripada warna asli. Ini menimbulkan kontras yang baik dengan rambut pirang kuningmu, Mon. Tetapi seandainya rambutmu platina, seperti teman lama kita—Natalya, maka kelabu akan lebih bagus. Aaah, untunglah aku membawa beberapa macam warna biru. Mari, kita coba!” cerocos Irena, jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk di udara seolah wajah Monique adalah area perhitungan penuh angka. Dialek Ceko-nya tersisip unik di antara kata-kata berbahasa Italia, dan Monique hanya bisa diam.

“Tapi lensa kontak sepertinya bisa kita urus nanti. Yang paling penting pakaian. Pakaian, Mon! Itu adalah acara Milan Fashion Week—kau harus mengenakan sesuatu yang trendi tetapi manis di tubuhmu! Kau suka warna apa?”

“Mmm ... pink ....”

“Astaga, suka pink tapi tak begitu kenal fashion? Dan kau bahkan bekerja di majalah fashion tetapi sangat asing bermain dengan gaya dan mode?” Irena kemudian berdecak sambil menggeleng. “Manusia itu sangat beragam macamnya, ya.”

Monique mencibir halus, tetapi Irena hanya tertawa jenaka.

“Aku punya ide,” Irena berkata sambil mengelus dagu, mengamati Monique yang duduk rapi di hadapannya. “Sesuatu yang sangat cocok untukmu.”

“Jangan yang aneh-aneh, Irena.”

“Bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang sedang digandrungi, malah.”

“Ayolah, katakan saja.”

Irena mengangguk meyakinkan. Begitu pasti dan optimis. “ _Cape blazer_.”

* * *

Jika dikatakan Irena bereksperimen, tentu tidak. Ibunya, yang menyapa melalui panggilan video setelah ia selesai didandani Irena, di pagi buta itu di tengah-tengah Milan yang baru memulai kehidupan, mengatakan bahwa pekerjaan itu rapi. Wajahnya manis. Hampir tidak dikenali sebagai Monique Yvonne Bonnefoy yang biasa.

Monique bercermin di kaca superbesar di dinding hotel. Lipstik merah jambu bercahaya, rok span dan blus merah jambu, _cape blazer_ fusia polos. Monique meneguk ludah. Dia tidak ingin bercerita soal sepatu, karena Irena telah menyiapkan kejutan, katanya, dan Monique sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkannya apalagi membayangkan bagaimana selanjutnya.

Kacamatanya sudah dilepaskan. Jalinan yang biasa pada rambutnya tinggal nama. Lensa kontak biru, dan sedikit cahaya biru yang lebih muda pada kelopak matanya. Senada seperti yang dipinjamkan Irena. Kabarnya, sepatunya juga biru, tetapi, sudahlah, Monique tak akan memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Rambutnya dikumpulkan di bagian bahu kanan, searah dengan tatanan poninya. Ditata sedemikian rupa hingga gelombangnya manis dan berisi. Irena bahkan memasangkan bando dengan butir-butir permata safir. Monique pun memalingkan muka dari cermin. _Tuhan, selamatkan aku_. Lantas satu-dua detik, ia menyesali keputusannya untuk menggantikan kehadiran sang teman sebagai tamu perwakilan majalahnya di acara tersebut.

Ia mencoba memanggil Fiorenzo sebelum Irena keluar dari kamar mandi dan dengan tak sabar menyeretnya menuju area acara.

“Halo—wow, Mon, cantik sekali!”

Monique memutar bola mata.

“Kenapa diam saja? Hei, ini luar biasa! Aku suka. Boleh lihat seluruh tubuh?”

“... Akan kukirimkan fotonya nanti.”

Fiorenzo diam pula sejenak. Mengamati. “Kau benar-benar terlihat tidak nyaman.”

“Aku merasa tidak menjadi diriku sendiri. Kenapa wanita harus berdandan seperti ini, mengikuti tren—hanya untuk menjadi orang yang bukan dirinya sendiri?”

Fiorenzo malah tersenyum kecil.

“Fio—”

“Kenapa seseorang harus kehilangan dirinya sendiri hanya karena polesan?” Fiorenzo mendekatkan wajahnya pada kamera depan. “Dirimu yang sebenarnya ada di dalam, ‘kan? Jangan takut menjadi orang yang berbeda selama kau bisa menampilkan dirimu yang biasa lewat sikapmu. Ah, dari pembicaraan di awal pun, kau masih terlihat seperti Monique yang biasa—yang berbicara seperti wanita tua, ha ha ha!”

Monique pura-pura merajuk, tetapi Fiorenzo tahu kapan Monique akan melewati batasnya.

“Memang, seseorang tidak bisa dipaksa atas sesuatu. Tapi yang kali ini adalah mencoba. Kau sedang mencoba hal baru, kenapa langsung merasa takut? Siapa tahu kau akan terbiasa, sementara kau bisa tetap menjadi Monique yang biasa?”

Monique mendiamkan Fiorenzo cukup lama, tetapi memandangnya seperti tak percaya. Fiorenzo bereaksi dengan memasang tampang sok bisanya, yang membuat Monique ingin langsung melempar ponselnya, tetapi juga ingin menatap layarnya lama-lama.

“Mooon, ayo berangkat sekarang!”

“Ah, aku mendengar Irena. Cepat, pergilah.”

“Y-ya ....”

“Jangan lupa. Fotonya,” senyum Fiorenzo.

Monique menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Hai, Milan, ini aku._ **_Masih_** _Monique yang biasa._

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jaadi, ini adalah random sunday gift kedua, hehehe. terima kasih untuk alya fakhira atas prompt cape blazer-nya!   
> ini sebenernya, bagi yang pernah ubek2 wattpad-ku, adalah bagian dari cerita ‘masih’ yang bertokoh sama =)) tapi settingnya setelah mon dan fio pergi ke alpen wwwww aku mutusin make universe ‘masih’ karena monique (monaco) cocok banget buat prompt fashion. menarik aja bayangin dia yang geeky gitu disulap jadi berpenampilan beda. uuu if only i could sketch her sobs
> 
> lalu ... soal dandan. it is not a bad thing anyway. ngga ada salahnya kamu, sebagai cewek, nggak suka dandan—dan sebaliknya, ngga ada salahnya pula kalo kamu suka aplikasiin make up ke wajah kamu sesuai proporsi dan tidak berlebihan. kita bebas menentukan pilihan! bergaya cuek, ayo! bergaya manis, kenapa enggak? kamu bisa menjadi seseorang yang bener-bener diri kamu sendiri pula meskipun kamu suka kedua-duanya. dengan make up, aura kamu terpancar apalagi kalo identitas diri dari dalam memang sudah dimantapkan. tetapi di sisi lain, meskipun ngga pake polesan, kalo kamu pede dan mantap sama diri kamu sendiri, kamu juga bisa tetap terlihat beraura (y)
> 
> so—maaf sekali a/n-nya jadi rambling uhu terima kasih telah membaca! ;;u;;)/


End file.
